Want me to soap your back?
by Endy's Girl
Summary: What happens when Kyo and Chiharu are locked in a bathroom together? FINISHED! Disclaimer: i don't own GGG!
1. Default Chapter

Girl Got Game

Want me to soap your back?

Chapter 1

Kyo Aiwaza stepped into her room looking around for her roommate, Chiharu.

'I wonder if he's still mad'

Kyo had finally found out that chiharu loved her this morning but he acted as though it meant nothing. . He had confessed his love for her and then said they couldn't date because things would be weird. I guess that was understandable. Hamaya already thought they were gay lovers!

'Well, I guess I'll just go take a bath since he's not here' Kyo thought while undressing.

She wrapped herself in a towel and entered. Lo and behold, the glorious nakedness of her love, Chiharu, was in the tub!

All he could do was stare...and blush. His eyes were closed so he didn't know she was in there.

'I didn't know he was in here' she muttered to herself.

Slowly, she tried to turn around and get out before he realized she was there and got even angrier with her.

"Eniwa? Aizawa? Are you two in here?" Hamaya called.

'Oh no! Hamaya's in the room!' Kyo thought, anxiety taking over. Now she couldn't get out. Without thinking she locked the door and jumped into the tub.

"KYO! What the hell are you doing?" Chiharu demanded, awakening from his sleepy bath.

AN: Review me enough and I'll write more! I just wanted to write something for GGG cuz nobody else is! .


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Got Game

Want me to soap your back?

AN: I'm just making this up as I go! Review me enough and I'll write more!

Strawberry Eggs: Thanks for being my first reviewer. What I meant by no one writes GGGff is that there isn't much out there. And I've read your fanfic. I promise ill review when I get the chance to. GOMEN NASIA! I'm so lazy!

Chapter 2

"KYO! What the hell are you doing?" Chiharu demanded, awakening from his sleepy bath.

"Uhhh, well, you see I was came in to take a bath and you weren't here so I came in and you actually were here! So I was leaving but then I heard Hamaya in our room so I …I.I just jumped in! " Kyo tried to explained.

'Oh no he looks mad!'

"Kyo! You idiot! "

"It's not my fault!"

"Get out! ' Chiharu yelled standing up pointing to the door. Bad idea! (AN: remember he's still in the tub!)

"AAAAHHHHH! PERVERT!" Kyo screamed giving him a swift kick behind the knees.

Chiharu realized his dilemma a little too late. As soon as he stood up he was going to sit back down but Kyo attacked before he could rectify the situation. Stupid girl! He felt his legs fly up above him as he cracked his head against the tub.

"Uuugghhh…" was all Chiharu could say as he slipped into the welcomed darkness of unconsciousness taking over, all the while slipping into the tub until he was totally covered with water.

"Chiharu? Chiharu? Stop kidding around. Get up." Kyo pleaded tentatively poking him with her foot. She hadn't intended to hurt him.

Kyo grappled with Chiharu's much larger body to pull him out of the tub and unto the floor before he drowned!

"Chiharu? Chiharu? Wake up! " Kyo coaxed slapping him across the cheek.

"Eniwa? Aizawa? Are you two in there?"

'Oh no! Hamaya' Kyo grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself then covered the still unconscious Chiharu's male parts.

She went over to the door and poked her head out. " Hamaya-san, I don't know where Chiharu is, can you go look for him? I think Imai wanted to talk to him." Kyo said nonchalantly.

"No I didn't."

"Ahhh, Imai-sempai! W—What are you doing here?" Kyo asked, getting very nervous.

" We were all gonna watch the video from practice next week. You and Eniwa need to be out here."

"Uhh, sure, well, I, immm…" Kyo stuttered. How was she going to get changed with everyone in her room watching the video? And what about Chiharu? He's unconscious on the bathroom floor.!

" Well, Aizawa, are you gonna get dressed?" Imai inquired.

Kyo abruptly slammed the door and locked it.

'Oh goodness, how am I going to get out of this!' Kyo thought, hopelessly. 'I've got the entire basketball team congregating in my room and no CLOTHES!'


	3. Chapter 3

Girl Got Game

Want me to soap your back?

Hello Minna-san! I have absolutely no ideas where I am going with this story but thanx for the reviews and to xXaLwAyZ-LosTXx, the reason she poked her head out was to see if she could get Hamaya to leave but then Imai caught her in a lie and now he's there too and wouldn't it be weird if Chiharu got both their clothes? After all, Kyo's suppose to be a guy.

Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions for the story I'd like to hear it. I don't know if I want to make it funny or dramatic, so let me know…and it also depends what mood I'm in!

Chapter 3

'Oh goodness, how am I going to get out of this!' Kyo thought, hopelessly. 'I've got the entire basketball team congregating in my room and no CLOTHES!'

She walked over to the sink and a towel. Walking over to Chiharu, with a maniacal gleam in her eyes, she proceeded to cover his face until he would be forced to wake up to breath.

"…………"

"……….."

"…………"

"KYO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?…………AGAIN?"

"Oh, Chiharu! You're awake!" Kyo said throwing her arms around is neck, only to have him push her away angrily.

"Chiharu, I need you to get my clothes for me." Kyo pleaded to a very angry Chiharu.

"Why? Go get them yourself!"

"But Hamaya and Imai-sempai are in the room and they're going to be watching the practice from last week!" Kyo complained.

"No. I'm not done with my bath. Now, GET OUT!"

"Did you hear anything I said? Boys are out there and I need clothes!"

Chiharu just turned around and let the towel slide away as he entered the tub once again and began to soap up.

"What are you doing!" Kyo exclaimed.

"You know, Kyo, that attitude won't get you anywhere. Try being pleasant for once." Chiharu said a bit too calmly.

"Chiharu…." Kyo wined. 'What was she suppose to do? Just wait for him to be done? What will the guys think? Imai-sempai wanted everyone to be there for the video!' Kyo thought while sliding against the door to sit on the floor dejectedly. Looking over at Chiharu, he was soaping up quite contentedly as if nothing was wrong. Sick bastard! 'He was washing his chest and shoulders now, what an amazing body', Kyo thought absentmindedly. 'Might as well have a little fun until he's done.' Kyo thought mischievously.

Crawling over on her hands and knees she came up right behind him and whispered. "Want me to soap your back?"

"WHAT?" Chiharu demanded while turning a very funny shade of red. Looking over at Kyo, she looked very much the 16-year-old girl she was pretending not to be.

"Want me to soap your back? I can never reach mine." Kyo said huskily.

"Yeah…that'd be nice." Chiharu said slyly, handing her the soap and turning around.

"Wha.." Kyo had expected him to yell at her. She warily took the soap and began to lather up his back with the washcloth. And what a large back it was! His back had never seen so prominent before. She began to lather his shoulders and then the sides of his shoulder blades. Somehow she had lost the washcloth along the way and was using her hands. These horrible, treacherous hands! Her mind was telling her to stop but she couldn't control them. They slid down his back and into the water, then up again to caress his sides, under his arms, then over them, across his muscles to his forearms. Then back up again and somehow across his chest. That's when Chiharu turned around. Flushed face and labored breathing, he inquired gently, softly, "What are you doing Kyo?"

His face was just inches away from hers. Her tongue felt heavy, and her mouth dry. Chiharu slowly leaned into her mouth for their very first kiss.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Kyo! Chiharu! If you aren't going to watch the video then open up so we can take a bath too!" Hamaya said knocking on the door.

(AN: In Japan, sharing baths is not uncommon)

Kyo and Chiharu quickly broke their kiss, staring qat each other, heart-rates accelerated. In the midst of their kiss they has completely forgotten about the Hamaya and Imai!

AN: well, that's it for now. I don't really know how it ended up so lovey dovey, but it did. I hope you all liked it. Review and let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Girl Got Game

Want me to soap your back?

AN: Hey there. I'm not sure about this chapter. I just got home from work and just finished watching Inuyasha and am now watching Samurai Champloo (that Gene's a hottie! I dint think I spelled his name right! ). Well I honestly have no idea what I'm writing so don't get your hopes up with this story! Sorry!

StrawberryEggs: Thanx for your input. Yeah, yeah, I know all about the bath and I also know that they don't have a tv in their room, but work with me here. This story wasn't to be THAT accurate. I write it in the wee hours of the morning after work, only because there are not enough GGG fanfics out there.

Doctor Kiba: Thank you! I LOVE the manga! Ive read through the 9th and am waiting for the 10th one in july!

Leather Wings: I wrote the fanfic because I couldn't find any GGG fanfic. You should write one too! I loved your review! Thanks so much!

Chapter 4

"No. We're coming." Chiharu said, getting up and grabbing a towel as Kyo diverted her eyes. He carefully unlocked the door and went to get Kyo's clothes and his own. All the while talking with Hamaya and Imai so they wouldn't go into the bathroom, where Kyo was still sitting in only a towel, dazed and blushing. Getting the clothes on her bed, Chiharu opened the bathroom door slightly and tossed her clothes in, "Get out of the tub, you need to watch the video more than anyone else!" Chiharu yelled, giving the pretense that Kyo was still in the tub and the only reason she didn't come out was because she enjoying her bath, not because she didn't want them to find out she was really a girl.

Kyo dressed quickly and came out. Chiharu was already dressed and sprawling across the floor. Hr didn't even look up when she came out. A few other guys were in the room lounging about. They had already started the video from practice next week. She sat down next to Hamaya who was giving her a goofy smile (remember he thinks K&C are lovers! haha).

After the video everyone left except Hamaya. That is, until Chiharu threw him out when he took out porno magazines. (AN: we all love our chaste and pure Chiharu! haha)

Kyo was snuggled up in bed and she thought Chiharu was asleep.

'At least he could sleep!' All she could think about was his kiss.

'I can't believe he kissed me!' Kyo kept thinking as she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Chiharu.

"Oh! Chiharu-kun! Oh! Don't ever stop!….Umm! Oh!" Kyo was having a delightful dream about Chiharu kissing her. Oh, it was such a fabulous dream! One minute she was embraced in a passionate lip lock and the next she was suffocating.

'Wait! This isn't a dream anymore' Kyo thought opening up her eyes and trying to scream. Someone was holding a pillow over her face. She started to thrash until finally her attacker let up. Looking up she saw …Chiharu! A very angry Chiharu!

"Chiharu what are you doing!" she demanded

"What am I doing?" He demanded angrily. "Just what the hell were you dreaming about that you kept saying my name? I swear! If I hadn't tried to shut you up everyone in the freakin dorm would have heard!" Chiharu explained breathlessly.

"I..uhh..What?" Kyo asked exasperatingly. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Well, what were you dreaming about Kyo?" Chiharu asked impatiently.

AN: OK, everyone. I want to end this story but I'm not sure where to go with this. Any suggestions? I'm asking my friends so I might come up with something but I'm still want to know what ya'll think. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Girl Got Game

Want me to soap your back?

AN: Well, I think this is going to be the last chapter. I hope it's not disappointing. It's a happy ending though! I think…haha! Gomen! It's really early in the morning!

Leather Wings: Thanks for the review! Don't worry I love long reviews! And I'll definitely look out for your story! I can't wait!

Chapter 5

"I..uhh..What?" Kyo asked exasperatingly. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Well, what were you dreaming about Kyo?" Chiharu asked impatiently.

'I can't tell him that I was dreaming about kissing him!' Kyo thought panicking.

Letting out a breath Chiharu didn't realize he was holding, he moved to sit beside Kyo. She was still lying down with the covers pulled up under her chin. With his gaze gentle and his voice sincere, he began to speak, "Kyo, about this afternoon, no don't say anything. Let me finish,' Chiharu held up a hand to silence her before leaning over and resting his hand on the opposite side of her. "Kyo, this afternoon was (pause) nice. I love you Kyo, I do; but we can't do things like that. We both need to concentrate on our game and on school. I love spending time with you, Kyo. I enjoy our games and your little escapades. I know you want to go out on dates and stuff, but we really need to keep it cool, ok, Kyo?" Chiharu finished, smiling at Kyo.

"Yeah, I know." Kyo said. She understood what Chiharu meant but like any other girl, she wanted a kiss now and then.

"You don't sound like you mean that, Kyo." Chiharu said.

"It's just. I…I understand what you're saying, Chiharu. I just, well, I guess I enjoyed this afternoon a little too much." Kyo said, a blush slowly spread across her face, making her glad that moonlight was the only thing illuminating the dark room.

"Kyo," Chiharu said, inching closer to her face, "I liked today too." He said as he closed the gap between their faces for their second kiss. He let both his hands cup her face as he poured all his feeling into this one kiss. Running his tongue across her lips, he smiled when she gasped, giving him access to her mouth. After a while he pulled away slowly.

"Kyo, I love you." Chiharu breathed against her lips. "I like kissing you, and when we're alone I plan on doing it more often. But you can't let your feeling distract you on the court, ok?"

"Yeah, Chiharu, ok." Kyo said. She was so happy! Chiharu loved her and he kissed her and ooohhhh! The bliss!

The Next Day

"Uh! I need a bath." Chiharu said, fatigued. He had just come back from running. Kyo and a few others had left earlier but he and Imai-sempai stayed for a little one-on-one. Afterwards he had looked for her but couldn't find her.

"Oh well, if that girl wants to run off, fine by me." Chiharu thought, a silly grin on his face as he got undressed and headed for the tub.

At first he didn't see Kyo in the tub. He was too busy thinking about her and not paying attention to his surroundings. So there he was with only a towel wrapped around his waste, and his girl laying back in the tub, eyes closed, looking as though she was in some reverie.

Sneaking up behind her, with a sly smile, he lightly tapped her on her shoulders and said, "Hey, Kyo, want me to soap your back?"

THE END!

Lemme know what you all think! And thank everyone for all the reviews!


End file.
